starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista gier paragrafowych według dat wydania
Lista gier paragrafowych według dat wydania, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier paragrafowych oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Gry paragrafowe według daty wydania: 1987 *Regina Cayli (I wyd.) 1990 *Scoundrel's Luck *Jedi's Honor 1993 *Jedi Dawn 1994 *The Bounty Hunter *The Void Terror *Regina Cayli (II wyd.) 1995 *The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book (Jedi Dawn & The Bounty Hunter) *Crimson Jailbreak 1996 *Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh 1997 *Assault on Yavin Four *Escape from Thyferra *Attack on Delrakkin *Destroy the Liquidator *Imperial Double Cross 1998 *The Hunt for Han Solo *The Search for Grubba *Ithorian Invasion *Togorian Trap *Revolt of the Battle Droids *Showdown in Mos Eisley *Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids *The Vactooine Disaster *Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates *The Monsters of Dweem *Voyage to the Underworld *Imperial Jailbreak *Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope *Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back *Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi 1999 *Darth Vader's Return *Rogue Squadron to the Rescue *Bounty on Bonadan *Total Destruction *Search for the Lost Jedi *The Bartokk Assassins *The Fury of Darth Maul *Jedi Emergency 2000 *The Ghostling Children (Episode I Adventures) *The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker (Episode I Adventures) *Capture Arawynne (Episode I Adventures) *Trouble on Tatooine (Episode I Adventures) *Rescue in the Core *Festival of Warriors *Pirates from Beyond the Sea *The Bongo Rally *Danger on Naboo (Episode I Adventures) *Podrace to Freedom (Episode I Adventures) *The Final Battle (Episode I Adventures) 2002 *Hunt the Sun Runner *The Cavern of Screaming Skulls *The Hostage Princess *Jedi's Legacy 2003 *Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters *The Shape-Shifter Strikes *The Warlords of Balmorra *The Ghostling Children (Star Wars Adventures) *The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Adventures) *Capture Arawynne (Star Wars Adventures) *Trouble on Tatooine (Star Wars Adventures) *Danger on Naboo (Star Wars Adventures) *Podrace to Freedom (Star Wars Adventures) *The Final Battle (Star Wars Adventures) 2008 *The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: The Way Of The Jedi (Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Ścieżka Jedi) *The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion (Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Zaginiony legion) 2009 *The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure (Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Przygoda na Teth) 2010 *The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant (Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Kryzys na Coruscant) *The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army (Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Tajna armia Dooku) ''Gry paragrafowe przetłumaczone na język polski według daty wydania: 2009 *Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Ścieżka Jedi (The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: The Way Of The Jedi) *Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Zaginiony legion (The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion) 2010 *Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Przygoda na Teth (The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure) *Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Kryzys na Coruscant (The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant) *Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Tajna armia Dooku (The Clone Wars - Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army) ''Zobacz także:'' *Lista gier paragrafowych według serii *Lista gier paragrafowych według autorów (alfabetyczna) *Lista gier paragrafowych (chronologiczna) *Lista gier paragrafowych (alfabetyczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy